The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins provides an international forum for the presentation and discussion of emerging research on fungal, algal, and cyanobacterial toxins, their effects on human and ecosystem health, and the biology and ecology of the organisms that produce them. This multidisciplinary gathering will convene at Stonehill College in Easton, Massachusetts, on June 14-19, 2015. The goals of the conference are to assemble both established and developing scientists in an atmosphere that facilitate creative interdisciplinary thinking to advance our knowledge of the complex problems presented by these naturally occurring organisms and their toxins. Considerable effort is made to provide participants, outstanding scientists and aspiring students alike, the opportunity to interact in relaxed surroundings that promote the free exchange of ideas on a whole host of different topics. Themes to be explored at the 2015 conference include: Mycotoxin and phycotoxin ecology, the mode of action of mycotoxins and phycotoxins, biomarkers and their role in mycotoxin and phycotoxin epidemiology, analytical chemistry including challenges for biotoxin detection and quantitation in biological matrices, novel and emerging toxins and toxigenic organisms, application of the fungal and algal toxin omics, mycotoxin and phycotoxin risk assessment, their management and mitigation, the ecology of mycotoxin- and phycotoxin-producing organisms and future perspectives and directions in mycotoxin and phycotoxin research. The conference is unique in that it brings together a diverse multi-disciplinary group of research scientists and students who are all ultimately focused on solving similar problems, albeit coming at them from many different directions. They are united by a common desire to ensure the health of the environment and the safety and security of our food and water supply. In addition to the GRC, a Mycotoxins & Phycotoxins Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) immediately precedes the GRC on June 13-14, 2015. Organized and conducted by graduate students and young investigators, the GRS will enable junior scientists to formally present their work to an audience of peers. These students and post- doctoral fellows will subsequently participate in the Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins GRC, providing them with an unmatched opportunity to build relationships between their peers and with established scientists.